


Pretty

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I'd Say I'm Sorry but I'm not, Look I'm back - with some nsfw content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: "Oh, shut up," Hajime defends, waving his hand dismissively. "So they think you're... well. Desirable. Don't let it get to your head, pretty boy."Iwa's tongue slips. That is all.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joanofarcticmonkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanofarcticmonkeys/gifts).



> This is for Taera, who gave me an innocent request. Here you go and I'm not sorry :')

"So I overheard my colleagues talking about you."

It's certainly not the first thing Tooru expects to hear when Hajime closes the door behind him, and it must show on his face - a quick succession of surprise, apprehension and maybe even fear before he schools his expression back into something neutral. Hajime simply raises his eyebrows and doesn't comment, but

Tooru knows he's been read like an open book.

"Nothing bad, don't worry. They don't seem to mind it."

It. Them, being in a relationship.

Out. Public. No more hiding.

A strange thrill takes hold of Tooru at the thought of that - how many times had he searched for excuses to be close to his boyfriend in public without endangering his position, without getting him shunned or mocked or - worst case - fired.

"...what did they say?" he asks, carefully toneless.

_"Okay, but did you see the boss' boyfriend? He's crazy hot. Yeah, insane. I wouldn't mind taking that for a ride-"_

Hajime stops himself in his imitation to clear his throat, and the faintest hint of color dashes across his cheeks. Tooru lets out a single, barking laugh.

"Oh, shut up," Hajime defends, waving his hand dismissively. "So they think you're... well. Desirable. Don't let it get to your head, pretty boy."

He looks like he regrets the words the second they leave his mouth, because Tooru's eyes go wide and he sits up straighter, ready to lift himself off the couch to pursue him in case he chooses to run.

"...pretty boy, huh?"

"Ugh. No. Yes. I mean-"

He's just making it worse for himself with every word he says, and Tooru makes no effort to hide his mirth. "Should I tell you something about this _pretty boy,_ Hajime?"

Hajime groans, hiding his face behind one hand. "Please, no-"

"Are you sure? You might like to know..."

"Tooru, please-"

"...that this pretty boy has been waiting for you to come home for almost two hours... I've been so _lonely_ without you, Hajime, and I had nothing to do except think about what I would do to you once you came back..."

Hajime makes a frustrated noise, dropping his hand to look at Tooru in what he seems to think is reproach, but really it's barely-concealed amusement and something like helpless affection, which gives Tooru more satisfaction than he would ever say out loud.

"I've still got a report to finish-"

"You'd make me wait?" Tooru asks, as affronted as he can manage. "After I've been waiting, _longing_ -"

"Tooru, seriously-"

"I missed you so _badly,_ Hajime, really-"

Hajime rolls his eyes, but he's already coming closer, and leaning down to shut him up with an exasperated kiss.

"Missed you too," he mumbles, "obviously."

Tooru hums, hands finding purchase on Hajime's jacket and pulling him closer. "How 'bout you show me how much...?"

 

  
Less than twenty minutes later, Hajime has easily given in to Tooru's advances (most of his reluctance is purely for show or out of a garbled sense of duty towards his work - one Tooru would never judge him for, but sometimes he finds himself sighing) and he's sprawled out on the bed with his legs hooked over Tooru's shoulders and is gasping praises into his ear.

"Say it again," Tooru whispers, grinding his hips forward and swallowing a groan, "a-again, Hajime-"

"So- _oohhh,_ you're s- so pretty, Tooru, so pretty-"

"Yeah," he agrees, straining to keep them pressed together as he pushes deeper, "y-yeah, I am, I am, and I'm _yours_ -"

Hajime shudders, and without any further warning, he spills over Tooru's stomach.

Tooru huffs, surprised, and he opens his mouth to comment, but Hajime grabs the back of his head and pulls him down. "Shut up," he moans, "sh-shut up and keep fucking me-"

Before he can object, knowing how sensitive Hajime must be by now, Hajime slams their lips together and kisses him, no trace left of the careful, worshipping air he so often has. It's been replaced by something harsh, possessive, almost feral, and Tooru feels more than just a twinge of interest at being pushed around like this.

He's more than willing to give Hajime what he needs, but maybe - and he has thought this more often than not, on the nights where Hajime comes home late or not at all, and he's left to go to bed on his own, and to his imagination - he prefers it when Hajime _takes._

"You are," Hajime is saying, panting in the tiny space between them when they pull apart to breathe, "you're mine, mine-"

There's a sharp sort of twinge to it, and the way Hajime is holding on-

"Y-you were jealous," Tooru gasps, "because of what they were thinking, you- _ahh,_ you-"

"They don't get to see you like this," Hajime groans, "They don't- _aah, there,_ please, Tooru-"

Tooru manages a weak laugh in between moans, distracted by how Hajime is tightening around him, as if he's trying to pull him in deeper, _stay, stay-_

"Who knows," he gasps again, "who knows what they're thinking about you-"

"I don't care," Hajime says, "cause they'll never have me, and they'll never have you- cause- cause you're mine-"

That's pretty much all Tooru can take, too, and he knows that the sounds he's making are definitely loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but he really couldn't care less. He keeps pushing his hips forward, angling them sharply so he hits the spot that makes Hajime arch off the bed, and the moment he can feel Hajime climaxing a second time, coming dry, he tips over the edge himself.

 

"Were you bothered by what they said?" Tooru asks, when they've settled under the covers together and he's got his head tucked into the crook of Hajime's neck.

Hajime hums, pressing his lips to Tooru's hair. "...and if I was?"

Tooru snuggles closer, tightening his grip around Hajime's torso. "...you know I'll never stop loving you, right?"

There's a brief silence, then Hajime reciprocates with a soft sigh.

"...yeah. I trust you."

And then, more quietly: "...they have a point, though. You're... you're very pretty. People notice you."

Tooru can't help but scoff. "Like they don't see you right beside me and how hopelessly gone on you I am."

"...I'm not always there."

"But I'm always looking to you. You know I am. I'd compare everyone to you, and no one could ever measure up."

He can hear Hajime smile. "...I guess it's true no one could have our history."

Tooru pokes him in the side. "Or your abs. Christ. Or your smile. Your eyes. Your charming brute personality-"

"Oh, aren't you a peach today."

"Only for you."

Hajime snorts. "That better be true."

"You know it."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> wow I'm out of practice lol
> 
> *claps hands* they switch they switch they switchhhh


End file.
